happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
YouTube 101: Subscriptions
YouTube 101: Subscriptions is an educational episode that teaches new YouTube users how to use YouTube subscriptions. It shows Cuddles using YouTube while a voice over explains how to use features of YouTube subscriptions. The video can be seen at the HTF website here. Plot The story begins in Cuddles' room, which is filled with posters of Giggles. Cuddles looks at a picture of Giggles in a heart-shaped picture frame before going on to the internet. He switches on the monitor of his computer and the YouTube page appears. He types "giggles" into the search bar and goes to "The Giggles Channel." Cuddles quickly subscribes to "The Giggles Channel." He sees under "Recent Activities" a new video called "Giggles at the Malt Shop." Clicking it, he soon finds out, much to his shock and despair, that Giggles is cheating on him by going on a date with Disco Bear. The video, as it turns out, is on Disco Bear's channel. Cuddles quickly goes to his own page and types in a string of profanities on the bulletin board to show his rage at Disco Bear for dating his girlfriend. He unsubscribes to "The Giggles Channel," throws Giggles' picture into the garbage bin, and cries in front of the monitor. Later, we look at Disco Bear's channel, and it is revealed that the Giggles seen with him is actually just a cardboard cutout that Disco Bear used to fool his audience. Deaths This is one of the few episodes in Happy Tree Friends that does not involve death or injury. Goofs #Below Cuddles' recent activity, it shows that he became friends with Lumpy and Nutty two weeks ago. However, Cuddles' only friends on YouTube are Giggles and an unknown user. Lumpy and Nutty are his only subscribers. #Disco Bear's username had caps at the beginning of each word. However, when his username is seen in Cuddles' subscribers box, his username is all in lowercase letters. #Disco Bear's avatar was his head on his channel. However, when he is in Cuddles' subscribers box, he has an avatar of him dancing. #When Cuddles is on Disco Bear's channel, his username is all in lower case. When he goes to his own channel, his "C" becomes a capital C. #When Cuddles searches for Giggles' channel, the search result has the title "giggles". When he goes to her channel, her title becomes "The Giggles Channel" #When Cuddles was on the homepage on YouTube, the video he was about to view had only 4 views, but on Disco Bear's channel it had over 2 million views and 2,961 ratings. #According to Disco Bear's channel he uploaded 35 videos even though he only uploaded 1 video. #The two videos on Giggles' channel had no titles. #When Cuddles searches for Giggles' channel, it said she had 390 videos, when he clicks on it, she only has 2 uploads. #Cuddles can't have YouTube partnership with only 3 subscribers. #The video Disco Bear uploaded was 3:36 minutes long, though it said in the results that it was 7:01 minutes long. #When Cuddles clicks on Giggles' channel, the video on the channel is already at 0:21 seconds long. #When Cuddles was about to subscribe to Giggles, her avatar was her looking at you, but when it says she is friends with him, her avatar changed. Trivia *This is one of the few episodes that have no deaths in it. The others are House Warming '(debatable) ',Out on a Limb, Intimate Spotlight, Asbestos I Can Do, Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Cold Hearted, Nuttin' but the Tooth, YouTube Copyright School, and Oh Xmas Tree. *Under the subscription box in Cuddles' channel is Lumpy, Nutty, and Disco Bear, having subscribed to him. *Not long after the video's airing on YouTube, many Happy Tree Friends fans flocked to the usernames such as Cuddles, Giggles, Lumpy, etc. hoping to find real channels of the characters. *This is the first and the only episode that a character uses a desktop computer (Lumpy has used a laptop among other office devices in Wingin' It). *Cuddles didn't type in actual bad words. He actually typed in keyboard symbols, such as #%&!, #%?, $!#%, and !!!!! *This is the first (and so far only) time Cuddles survives a starring role episode. *On Cuddles' channel, you can see his age registered as "??". *The opening and closing music of this episode is the same opening and closing music of I've Got You Under My Skin. *This episode somewhat hints us the fact that the episodes of Happy Tree Friends are connected, looking at how some of the pictures used for the videos are taken from another episodes (e.g. Sucker for Love). *Cuddles' favorite videos are "Happy Tree Friends - Every Litter Bit Hurts (Part 1)", "Happy Tree Friends - Valentines Smoochie", and "Happy Tree Friends - Holidazed and Confused". *Cuddles has 13 videos on YouTube, some being (Name, views, thumbnail) **"Carpal Tunnel of Love", 24 views, from "A Change of Heart" **"Cuddles Loves Giggles!!", 24 views, from "I Heart U" **"Happy Bunny Time! Opening movie", 1,781 views, from "We're Scrooged". **"Happy Bunny Time! Ending", 503 views, from "We're Scrooged". *Disco Bear has 35 videos, but only one video is shown "Giggles at the Malt Shop", that has 2,655,700 views. *On her channel, Giggles has two videos. *Two videos shown at the end in "Related Videos" use random videos with thumbnails of We're Scrooged!, using the same thumbnails Cuddles' "Happy Bunny Time!" videos have. *Similar to YouTube Copyright School, to a lesser extent, some fans disapprove that Happy Tree Friends was used for educational purposes and that the episode lacked blood and gore like the usual Happy Tree Friends fashion. Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Videos without gore Category:No deaths Category:Episodes Category:YouTube Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:Episodes Starring The Narrator